backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 14
Episode summary The following takes place between 13:00 until 14:00 in the midnight Ben was looking at the dead body and was runnin away. Hurley, I have to go now. Over 10 minutes, they will see the dead body. Walt was hearing what Ben said to Hurley. Miles was in the center. Finally thought Miles. Miles was runnin to Cornelis’s shop. I have the virus here said Miles. That’s great said Cornelis. Miles was following Cornelis. We close the shop, and kill everyone said Cornelis. 13:13 Melanie was in her car calling Donna. Donna, you have to go to the center. There we will meet again said Melanie. We have to stop the virus, and Walt said Melanie. I miss you sweetheart said Donna. I love you too, but we have problems now said Melanie. 13:17 Miles was following Cornelis into the tunnels. Here’s is it said Cornelis. Don’t touch it yet, it can infect us said Cornelis. Ben was riding in his car. Ben was followed by police cars. Damn it! said Ben. Ben was riding further and was hiding himself. The police cars didn’t saw Ben. Hurley and Desmond looked at the time. I need some for said Hurley tired. We can’t eat Hurley, we need to help Ben said Desmond. Fine said Hurley angry. 13:25 Miles was looking at the shop. We’re safe said Miles. Walt was calling Miles. Kill Cornelis. We have to clean up our mess said Walt. I know you’re the boss, but you’re the man in charge right now said Miles. That’s right, I’ve got a boss too said Walt. Walt hunged up. I’m sorry said Miles. Miles was shooting Cornelis dead. Miles was putting the virus in the tunnel. Miles looked at the shop. Melanie was at the center. Donna saw Melanie. Let’s get in said Melanie. How are we going in? asked Donna. We go through the shaft said Melanie. Donna was first going through the shaft. There is only one shop closed said Donna. You’re right. It has to be there said Melanie. 13:30 Ben was riding further and stopped at a shop. Hurley called Desmond. Her body has been found, Desmond and I are safe said Hurley. That’s great said Ben. Ben closed his car. Ben walked in the shop. Hello, anyone there? asked Ben. Ben saw a shy girl named Valerie. Hey said Valerie. You can there take a shower if you want said Valerie shy. Ben was taking a shower. Valerie was coming. Is everything alright? asked Valerie. Sure said Ben. Do you live here? asked Ben. Indeed I do said Valerie. Are there more people coming here? asked Ben. No, everyone dies said Valerie and walked back. Ben was looking scared. Was this his destiny? 13:41 Melanie and Donna were closing the shaft and were in the shop. Oh my God, people are dying. Melanie and Donna were watching in horror people dying. We’re safe for a time said Melanie. I can’t believe I was a part of this said Donna. We can stop this, forever said Melanie. 13:45 Ben was going back to his car and looked at a happy face to Valerie. Ben’s car exploded, wounding Ben. Ben woke up. Hello said Valerie. 13:46 Melanie and Donna were at the tunnels. Miles looked at Melanie and Donna, but before he was running, Melanie did shot him, killing him directly. Melanie and Donna were looking at the virus. There’s only one way to solve this said Melanie. How? asked Donna. We’re gonna sacrifice ourselves said Melanie. 13:50 Valerie was torturing Ben. I won’t call the police. I kill everyone who comes here said Valerie. I have no anymore since my sister died a few years ago. I kill people so I feel myself better said Valerie. I didn’t taked you earlier, because it was too easy. I’m working for myself said Valerie. 13:55 We can’t do that said Donna. All those people would die too said Donna. Donna, I know you have a though day, but…said Melanie. But what? Kill myself in the progress, is a dead I don’t want said Donna. We have 5 minutes to do it, unless you come with an idea said Melanie. We shoot on the virus, run away and maybe God knows where it lead it too said Donna. I want to kiss you, unless we die said Melanie. I understand said Donna. Donna and Melanie gave each other a kiss. I think our love ends here said Melanie. God safe us all said Donna. We got 1 minute said Melanie. 13:59 Melanie and Donna were looking, Valerie was pointing her gun at Ben. Melanie and Donna were shooting at the virus, an explosion came and Donna and Melanie were running out of the tunnel, leaving their status unknown, when the tunnel broken down. 14:00 Trivia *Walt talks about his boss in this episode, which who is now at the moment an unknown figure. Main cast *Ben *Hurley *Walt Category:Stories